Gilan
''Gilan Fogg best know as Gilann '' Role Play Description Gilann had settled in Kircudbright, he had traveled a bit, tried to settle somewhere else, but Kirk was stay where he really feel at home. He had been raised in England in a foster family as an infant to his adulthood with two foster sisters. He had been informed about his real and dramatic family history by a letter sent by his foster mother on her dying bed. But Gilann had leaved the contain of that letter mentioning a male sibling far behind him for a moment as the letter were came possibly on the worse moment of his life. Gilann had grown and had moved away, he was alone and enjoyed his freedom filling his time between his fields, his carpenter workshop, Kircudbright Funeral Home where he was undertaker and the taverns where he enjoyed the ale just as the women' presence. The little remaining time he had, he was quietly at home sleeping off his alcohol and handling of his dog, Missy before going back on his day occupations. A day the past had found back Gilann as an evening he was working as taverner a man in a poor state from a unwanted soaking in the lake as he been fishing had walked in the tavern of Kirkcudbright. Gilann had got the feeling to see himself walking inside so much the man looked just as him with different hair color and hairstyle. The familiar face was unmistakable, Radran was without a doupt to Gilann' mind the long lost brother mentioned in his foster mother' letter. After that meeting the both brothers meet often in town to chat and drink together for all the lost time. But of course anyone is always welcome to joint to them on their free time. In need of some travel and excitement, the two brother had joint the Clan Forbes' people to a trip to settled in Stirling in Glasgow County. Soon after their settling there, Gilan wasn't happiest that he had been in his last days in Galloway. So Gilan went to a desesperate move and went on a dual at the arena againt Dakkon that leaved him badly wounded and dying. No one could do much to help him and Gilan was leaved for dead. ( REBORN as Gilan, in the town of Girvan in the county of Ayr in the kinkdoms of Scotland on 02 June, 2010 ) So after a dual that had leaved him badly wounded, he had found himself in some unknown place. He had been took care and had found out he was in Girvan with fully decreased straight and a lost of memory. So he had started at new to make a life on his own. He had collected some money and some food and had make his way to Ayr county Capital, Ayr Town as he had got words that there could be someone he shall got to know. He had of course got trouble on his way even if he had been traveling with Jad, a new friend of his. The both of them had meet some badly intentioned people on the road that had took all what they were to carry with them, goods as well that money. What had in add got them in some worse trouble as they get jailed for loitering as they had not enough to pay for an hotel room. So once Gilan had been released he had walked to the tavern, hoping that there would be some generous soul to pay him some drinks to help him to forget about his misery. It's where he got to meet some old friend after a long time no see, Aleia. Few days after have done again a disastrous trip that time with Aleia from Ayr to Muirkirk, the poor woman died of some unknow sickness what broken Gilan' heart. He found some confort in the friendship of LadyBeth McGuinn who he united his fate on their wedding day, August 1th 1457 but they parted way on August 24th 1457 as Beth found someone else to be with. Feeling betray and broken Gilan took the road on a choice of the hazard to some fishing vacation in hope that shall help him to feel better. He did his wat until Ardencaple in Glasgow county where he drowned his feeling in the alcohol. Few weeks later, Gilan received a letter from Girvan annoucing him the death of Lady Beth with who he was stay legally married. The letter mentioned also a new born baby boy, only surving child of the triplets the mother was with, leaved at the care of the Priest of Girvan in waiting for family to take him. Gilan stay longtime in his drinking mood before finaly agreed to make the trip to get the child and hope to found what he rarely had before, the hapiness... Category:Role Play description